Manager
The is one of the six current Upgrade choices that are available to the Overseer when it reaches Level 45 and can turn invisible. Design The Manager features a circular base with one small trapezoid Spawner on its front. It spawns Drones, similar to the Overseer and Overlord. It also resembles the Machine Gun and is sometimes mistaken for it. However, the Machine Gun’s barrel is longer than the Manager’s spawner. Technical Upon upgrading, the Overseer’s weapons are replaced with a custom spawner at the front of the tank. The spawner reloads twice as fast, the Drones have the same stats. But the loss of one spawner still keeps the tank from having the usual 2 unspawned drones of its predecessor. The Manager gains the ability to become invisible after 1 or 2 seconds of the WASD keys not being pressed. The Invisibility is dispelled if the tank starts to move or if it’s hit with bullets (or other kind of projectiles.) Strategy *Strong Against: Distracted tanks with low DPS, solo tanks, tanks with low Reload, Smasher Classes, Destroyer Classes. *Weak Against: Prepared tanks with high DPS, multiple tanks, spread tanks, Sprayer, and Triplet, occasionally Streamliner if caught off-guard. As the Manager *Camping in a spot of the map could allow players to get kills without being spotted. *Invisibility should be used to ambush players rather than trying to hide forever, as it might be suspicious to see Drones appearing out of nowhere upon their destruction. *Players should be extra careful when they become the Leader, as the leader arrow will still lead users towards their location, rendering invisibility useless. Nevertheless, the Leader Arrow will disappear within a certain distance of the player so hiding should still be “possible” given they change locations often. *Camping around or inside the Dominators in Domination mode will allow players to defend it while protecting their bodies, allowing them to ambush unsuspecting players near the Dominator. *Players should not camp in spots where there are many tanks and/or Polygons, as Stray Bullets or tanks trying to farm can damage the player and thus reveal the Manager's location. *Managers should never stop controlling their Drones, as they will automatically fly in a circle around them, advertising their location to other players. *If possible in a 2 Teams or 4 Teams Match, players could team with another class like an Overlord or an Overseer to not make it less obvious to which drones belong to what tank, causing players to become confused **Additionally, it could be useful to camp within an area of lots of friendly fire as the invisibility kicks in very fast. The friendly fire will provide extra protection to the player. *In Maze mode, players can camp around walls, dead ends, or closed off areas, targeting the enemies that come near them. **It is recommended to put the Manager’s Drones in a position where the player is not, and attack users from there whilst using the walls or space as cover. **Players shouldn’t reveal themselves if an unsuspecting user comes near and their drones aren’t close. Maze mode does allow the Manager more flexibility with the builds it can use though. And something like 0/5/7/7/7/7/0/0 could allow Managers to play as both at Rammer/Drone class by focusing on ambushes rather than extended fights. Against the Manager *Drones that appear to not have a tank controlling them is a sure sign that a Manager is nearby. Destroy one enemy Drone and watch where the next Drone spawns to locate the Manager (since it either won’t move or will move, becoming visible). Doing this is pretty much useless, however, as the Manager would attack back soon. Use a Tri-Angle or similar classes to avoid the Manager’s Drones, then blast the Manager with the front cannon while dodging and holding off the Manager’s Drones with the rear cannons. Or use a Necromancer and just sweep an area where Drones without a visible owner are. *Use a Penta Shot, Octo Tank, or a similar tank to flood zones with suspected Managers while running at a slight angle, to fire around and overpower or simply dissuade the Manager from fighting. *If the player knows there is a Manager and does not have a sufficient DPS tank, then they should keep an eye out for Drones. If the player sees any Drones with no obvious source, spray and pray until the Manager retreats. *The Auto Gunner is effective because the Auto Gunner’s bullets can kill the Manager and its drones while the Auto Turret can expose the Manager’s location. *Use the Triplet. The focused fire of the Triplet’s Bullets will kill the Manager’s Drones faster than it can Reload. The player can then proceed to kill the Manager with ease. *If the player is using a fast Trapper class with high reload points, and comes close to the Manager, they can shoot a trap at it, and it may react by moving, which makes them visible. Then, they should shoot at the Manager's Spawner to kill any new drones. With some luck, the player may be able to kill it. Trivia *The Manager is the second tank to have the ability to become invisible. Preceded by the Stalker and followed by the Landmine. *The Manager’s Spawner reloads twice as fast as those of an Overlord or Overseer– presumably to make up for the lost Spawner. Gallery Potential_Manager_pic3.png|One Spawner, Twice the speed ↓ The Manager spawns drones twice as fast as a normal Overseer branch. Potential_Manager_pic1_version2.png|Manager's cloaking ability visualized. "You can't find me!" Category:Invisibility Category:Diep.io